A travers l'histoire
by UneBettyse
Summary: Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort à travers le regard de Ginny Weasley. Certains passages sont effectivement similaires à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling afin de garder une certaine crédibilité. A travers cette histoire, nous verrons comment Ginny a réussi à prendre en main L'AD, Poudlard, le résistancialisme et comment elle a réussi à vivre sans l'amour de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1 : Le retour du survivant

_Avant toute chose, je comptais publier cette histoire plus tard mais finalement j'ai eu envie de la partager maintenant. J'espère que ça vous plaira, le début n'est pas très instructif étant donné qu'il reprend essentiellement le début des Reliques de la mort, mais il faut bien. Maintenant, rendons à Rowling ce qui lui appartient ! Et oui, c'est son monde, il lui appartient et c'est un monde fabuleux. Cette histoire n'est qu'une reprise pâle de sa merveilleuse oeuvre. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :)_

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour du survivant **

Ginny Weasley était dans sa chambre, écrivant une énième lettre qu'elle roula en boule comme celles qui l'avaient précédée. Elle prit un nouveau morceau de parchemin et recommença à écrire :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici, c'est un peu agité à cause du mariage de Bill et Fleur, Maman veut tellement que tout soit parfait. J'espère te revoir bientôt._

_A bientôt. __Ginny._

Agacée, Ginny roula encore en boule le papier. Comme si elle allait lui envoyer une lettre avec trois malheureuses petites lignes. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ?

_Cher Harry_

_Mes vacances sont ennuyantes à mourir, j'aimerai que tu sois là pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et te retrouver comme durant ces dernières semaines à Poudlard. Ah oui, impossible vu que tu m'as jetée. Tu dois évidemment aller sauver le monde n'est-ce pas ? Il est normal que je passe après le monde entier. Sur ce, je t'embrasse et je compte tout faire pour te récupérer. _

_Amoureusement votre, __Ginny._

Evidemment, elle n'allait certainement pas lui envoyer ça. Et encore moins la lettre d'avant. Peut-être le grand Harry Potter ne la trouvait pas digne de lui ? Ginny tenta de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Combien de fois ne lui avait-il pas prouvé qu'il l'aimait ? Il lui avait pourtant bien dit que c'était seulement à cause de Lord Voldemort qu'ils devaient cesser de se voir. Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Sans lui, Harry n'aurait pas à se soucier du sort du monde sorcier, sans lui Ginny aurait peut-être eu une histoire d'amour normale sans que son petit ami ne s'inquiète chaque jour du fait qu'elle puisse mourir à tout instant.

Elle cessa toute réflexion lorsqu'elle entendit son frère Ronald Weasley et son amie Hermione Granger passer devant sa chambre. Hermione n'était là que depuis deux jours et elle partageait sa chambre.

Ron était loin d'être discret lorsqu'il parlait, Ginny entendait donc à travers la porte, ce que les deux amis se disaient.

« Hermione, je trouve que cette idée de leurre est brillante ! s'exclama Ron. Je trouve même ça étrange que ce soit Dingus qui y est pensé. »

Mondingus Fletcher ? Sa curiosité d'autant plus ravivée, Ginny se leva doucement de son lit et s'approcha de la porte pour mieux entendre.

«_ Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, Ron, soupira Hermione, seulement crois-tu que Harry va accepter que six personnes prennent son apparence ?

_ Il n'a pas le choix, l'Ordre n'a aucun autre plan ! D'ailleurs c'est cool qu'ils nous fassent confiance et qu'on puisse participer nous aussi !

_ Ce n'est pas _cool_ Ronald ! s'indigna Hermione. On ne peut faire confiance qu'à très peu de monde, il est évident qu'ils nous choisissent pour cette mission, nous sommes majeurs et sommes ses meilleurs amis ! »

Ayant apprit tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, Ginny retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, l'estomac noué. Les meilleurs amis d'Harry avaient, eux, le droit d'aller le chercher chez les Dursley mais, elle, sa petite amie n'en avait pas le droit. Ou plutôt son ancienne petite amie. A cette pensée, elle sentit ses yeux picoter mais elle se ressaisit bien vite. Ginny pleurait rarement, peut-être parce que le fait d'avoir eu six frères l'avait endurcie.

Cependant, penser à Harry lui torturait l'esprit. Elle était sous son charme depuis des années, elle l'avait aimé pendant tellement de temps, sans rien en retour. Et puis quand, à son grand bonheur, il avait daigné lui accorder un nouveau regard, un regard autre que celui qui la considérait comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, elle n'avait réussi à le garder que durant quelques semaines.

Elle dut interrompre le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'Hermione rentra dans sa chambre.

« Je ne te dérange pas Ginny ? » demanda Hermione.

Ginny nia d'un coup de tête. Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle, elle hésita et lui dit :

« Alors Ginny… tu as des nouvelles de…de Harry ? »

Ginny s'y attendait. La nuit dernière, elles avaient un peu discuté à propos d'Harry. Hermione avait, d'ailleurs, bonnement refusé de lui dire ce que le trio préparait et pourquoi ils ne retourneraient pas à Poudlard. Vexée mais compréhensive, Ginny n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage.

« Non, marmonna-t-elle. Aucune nouvelle.

_ Ce n'est pas si grave, Ron et moi n'avons eu aucunes nouvelles, la rassura Hermione, je suppose que c'est à cause des hiboux, tu sais, ils sont contrôlés. Harry ne t'écrit peut-être pas parce qu'il ne veut pas que les Mangemorts t'associent à lui s'ils interceptent une de ses lettres.

_ Ou peut-être qu'il n'a rien à me dire », déclara Ginny d'un ton maussade.

Hermione ne chercha pas à contredire la jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Elles discutèrent un peu d'autres choses lorsque Molly Weasley les appela pour qu'elles l'aident à préparer le dîner. Elles descendirent dans la cuisine. Il y avait encore une réunion avec quelques personnes de l'Ordre ce soir-là, ils seraient donc une bonne vingtaine. Mrs Weasley avaient déjà dressé une longue table dans le jardin.

Vers vingt heures, ils étaient tous à table. L'ambiance n'était pas tant au rendez-vous étant donné qu'ils parlaient tous d'Harry et de leur plan pour le ramener en toute sécurité. Ginny se sentait exclue étant donné que tout le monde à cette table participerait à cette mission. Tout le monde sauf elle. Et sa mère évidemment, il fallait bien que quelqu'un surveille la pauvre petite Ginny incapable de se débrouiller. Elle refoula toutefois l'envie de jeter un sortilège de Chauve-Furie sur toute l'assemblée et se daigna à écouter.

« _ Vous-Savez-Qui ignore que nous nous y prendrons aussi tôt, expliqua Maugrey pour la énième fois. Il pense qu'il ne quittera pas la maison avant le 30 à cause de la Trace, notre plan est infaillible, surtout qu'avec les Sombrals et les balais, le Ministère ne pourra rien détecter. Et s'il y a des Mangemorts, ils ne sauront pas quel Potter sera le vrai !

_ Le plan n'est pas infaillible, Fol Œil, il y a tout de même des risques, protesta Mr Weasley. Je vous parie ma baguette que Vous-Savez-Qui a placé des Mangemorts sur le périmètre. »

Ginny soupira, lassée d'entendre parler de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, des Mangemorts et d'Harry. Voyant que tout le monde parlait sans lui accorder d'importance, elle décida de monter dans sa chambre.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'elle partait, excepté sa mère qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur. D'un mouvement de tête, Ginny lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Mrs Weasley eut l'air de comprendre et détourna la tête, laissant sa fille s'en aller.

Ginny monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans sa chambre, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien, quiconque voulant rentrer n'aurait qu'à lancer un simple _Alohomora_ pour ouvrir sa porte.

Elle ouvrit sa malle qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment donné la peine de ranger depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Poudlard. Sous quelques grimoires et divers objets magiques comme le faux gallion qui datait de l'Armée de Dumbledore, son Brossdur 5, quelques oreilles à rallonges et des pastilles de gerbe, se trouvait une photographie.

C'était un de ses amis proches, Colin Crivey, qui avait pris cette photo. C'était une photo d'elle et d'Harry au bord du lac de Poudlard au printemps dernier. Ginny se souvenait encore de ce moment.

_ Ils étaient au bord du lac, par un après-midi du mois de Mai. Ils s'embrassaient sans tenir compte des regards indiscrets que les autres élèves leur jetaient. Ils s'en fichaient. Tout ce qui importait était le fait qu'ils soient ensemble._

_« _ Je crois qu'Hermione nous tuerait si elle nous voyait en train de bronzer alors que je devrais être en train de réviser mes BUSES, ricana Ginny._

__ Elle m'a déjà fait un sermon hier comme quoi je t'empêchai de réviser comme si j'étais tout le temps avec toi, ajouta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. »_

_ Ginny mit sa tête dans son torse et ils restèrent comme ça durant quelques instants. Des instants biens plus magiques que le château lui-même, des instants qu'elle n'oublierait jamais_

_Cependant, quelqu'un s'arrêta devant eux, cachant le soleil, ce qui ramena Ginny à la réalité. C'était son ami, Colin Crivey, qui considérait Harry comme son modèle mais qui, au fil des années, avait réussi à s'affirmer en tant que sorcier à part. Il n'en restait pas moins collant._

_« Ginny ! Harry ! Laissez-moi vous prendre en photo, il faut bien immortaliser certaines choses vu qu'on ne vit pas pour toujours. »_

_Ils sourirent et Colin appuya sur son appareil photo magique. Une photographie nette en sortit, il la donna à Ginny._

Ginny regardait donc cette photo. Harry et elle agitaient leurs mains et semblaient très heureux. Parfois, ils s'embrassaient encore sur la photo comme pour lui rappeler que cet instant immortalisé s'était éteint à tout jamais.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle remit la photo entre deux grimoires. Elle finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard pour atterrir dans un monde où rien ne s'était encore consumé.

Le jour où Harry devait arriver au Terrier, tout le monde ne cessait de se répéter à haute voix les instructions de Maugrey. Lassée, Ginny prit son Brossdur et décida de voler un peu dans le jardin afin d'échapper à l'enthousiasme débordant des membres de l'Ordre dont elle ne ferait visiblement jamais partie à ce rythme-là.

Cependant, le soir pendant le dîner, plus personne ne parlait, ils semblaient un peu inquiet. Les treize responsables de la mission mangèrent très peu. Ginny, quant à elle, ne mangea rien du tout. Le fait de revoir Harry la tracassait. Et s'il ne lui parlait pas ? S'il l'ignorait ? S'il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Lorsque les membres de l'Ordre se préparaient à partir, Ginny était dans sa chambre, elle songeait encore et encore à Harry. Elle prit sa brosse et commença à brosser ses cheveux d'un air absent. Et s'il ne la trouvait plus jolie ? Et comment saurait-elle s'il l'aimait encore ? Elle savait que ces questions étaient stupides, mais après ses mots à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Ginny ne savait plus quoi penser.

Sa mère l'appela une demi-heure après que les autres soient partis chercher Harry. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus remonter dans sa chambre avant leur arrivée, elle s'assura d'être présentable puis descendit voir sa mère.

« _ Ils devraient arriver d'ici moins d'une heure, annonça Molly, le signal a déjà été donné, ils sont partis de chez Harry. J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas de problèmes…

_ Je ne pense pas, répliqua Ginny, ils étaient bien préparés. Puis Maugrey est avec eux.

_ Oui, soupira sa mère, mais ce n'est pas pareil qu'avant lorsque nous avions Dumbledore… »

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle savait que parler de Dumbledore était douloureux pour quiconque l'avait connu. Et elle savait que pour Harry c'était encore pire.

Le temps passait à une vitesse affreusement lente, à telle point qu'on ne pouvait parler de vitesse. Au bout d'un moment, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cour. Elles s'y précipitèrent. Ce n'était qu'un bidon d'huile rouillé qui était arrivé. Un portoloin. Le portoloin qu'aurait du utilisé…

« _ Ron et Tonks, murmura Molly.

_ Ils… ils devraient être les premiers, c'est ça ? S'effara Ginny.

_ Ca veut forcément dire qu'ils ont eu des ennuis… »

Elles restèrent silencieuses et retournèrent dans la maison.

_ Fred et ton père devraient arriver dans une minute, annonça Molly. Je…j'espère qu'ils sont arrivés à temps. »

Ginny regarda par la fenêtre et aperçu quelque chose arriver. Quelque chose, seulement, pas deux adultes. Molly comprit en voyant que c'était une chaussure, soit le Portoloin qu'ils auraient du utiliser.

« _ Bon sang, Ginny, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?! S'inquiéta Mrs Weasley devenant subitement très pâle.

_ Ils vont s'en sortir, ça va aller…C'est au tour de qui d'arriver ?

_ Ce devrait être Harry et Hagrid », répondit Molly.

Ginny déglutit avec peine. D'un côté, elle voulait le voir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien et que les autres étaient en vie, d'un autre côté elle redoutait ce moment. Ce moment où elle allait croiser ses yeux qui la hantent depuis quelques semaines.

Un lourd vacarme se fit entendre. Ginny regarda sa mère avec effarement et elles dévalèrent les marches de la porte de derrière. Elles arrivèrent dans la cour où elles virent deux silhouettes allongées sur le sol.

« _ Harry, c'est toi le véritable Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ? » S'écria Molly.

Les deux hommes se redressèrent. L'un était un demi-géant barbu mais bienveillant et l'autre…Oui, c'était lui le véritable Harry. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Harry leva ses yeux couleur de l'émeraude vers elle et la regarda. Ginny était alors comme pétrifiée, comme si ce vert étincelant était le regard jaune d'un Basilic qui l'aurait tuée sur le champ.


	2. Chapter2: Précipiter le cours des choses

Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre. Un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci aux récents abonnés et tout ça (je suis nouvelle sur le site je ne comprends pas encore tout mais on essaye hein :D).

Avant de lire, je fais une petite pub pour les gens qui ont Twitter et qui aiment Harry Potter, quelqu'un organise des « French Potterhead Awards » , je trouve le concept très amusant donc si vous voulez voter pour donner votre avis, voici le lien : show/n_1rkvvjb Tout est très bien expliqué, voilà voilà.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Précipiter le cours des choses**

« _ Les Mangemorts nous attendaient, expliqua Harry. Nous avons été cernés dés que nous avons décollé. Ils savaient que ce serait cette nuit. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé aux autres. Quatre Mangemorts nous ont poursuivis, nous leur avons échappé comme nous avons pu, et ensuite Voldemort nous a rattrapés…

_ Heureusement, tu es sain et sauf », dit Molly en l'étreignant.

Ginny résista pendant quelques instants à l'envie irrépressible de l'étreindre, elle aussi. Pendant que sa mère partit chercher du cognac pour Hagrid, Ginny dit à Harry ceux qui devraient déjà être là.

Tout à coup, elle vit quelque chose, une lueur bleue.

« Maman ! s'écria-t-elle, le doigt tendu.

C'était Lupin et George. Ce dernier avait le visage couvert de sang. Horrifiés, Harry et Ginny s'avancèrent vers eux, Molly à leurs trousses. Harry et Lupin transportèrent George jusqu'au canapé du salon. Ginny eut un haut-le-cœur en remarquant qu'il lui manquait…une oreille. Lupin prit Harry à part, mais Ginny n'y fit presque pas attention. Horrifiée, elle regardait son frère d'habitude blagueur et pétillant, et là, allongé et baignant dans son propre sang. Avec un frisson d'horreur, elle aida sa mère à soigner George. Elles avaient réussi à stopper l'hémorragie lorsqu'Harry revint dans la salle.

« _ Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Harry d'une voix inquiète.

_ Je ne peux pas la faire repousser, répondit Molly, c'est impossible quand la blessure a été infligée par la magie noire. Mais cela aurait pu être tellement pire… Il est vivant.

_ Oui, grâce au ciel, soupira Harry.

_ Il m'a semblé entendre quelqu'un d'autre dans la cour, dit Ginny.

_ Hermione et Kingsley, lui répondit Harry.

_ Dieu merci », murmura Ginny.

Ils échangèrent un regard. A vrai dire, ils se fixaient. C'était comme si d'un seul coup, tout leurs souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Elle avait tellement envie de se blottir contre lui, elle avait tellement envie qu'il lui dise une dernière fois qu'il l'aime, elle avait tellement envie de revenir quelques semaines auparavant. Elle voulait qu'il le sache, elle voulait vraiment l'embrasser, maintenant. Quant à lui, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à voir ce qu'il pouvait penser. Elle savait juste que son regard la pénétrait, et il était impossible que quelqu'un qui la regarda avec ses yeux ne l'aimait plus. Elle ne comprenait pas son regard, mais elle savait que lui aussi avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Cependant un grand fracas dans la cuisine les poussa à détourner le regard. C'était Fred et son père qui arrivait. Son père criait sur Kingsley et paraissait inquiet pour George. Ce dernier, éveillé par tant de vacarme, finit par reprendre conscience.

« _ Comment te sens-tu, Georgie ? murmura Molly.

_ Comme un saint, dit George en regardant Fred son frère jumeau. Tu vois, j'ai une oreillole. Une oreillole, Fred, tu as compris ? »

Ginny esquissa un faible sourire. S'il était encore capable de plaisanter, c'est qu'il allait bien. Elle sentit le regard d'Harry peser sur elle. Elle le regarda donc, il lui fit signe de l'accompagner dans la cour. Ils avancèrent tous deux, lentement. Ils étaient seuls le temps d'un instant. Ginny lui prit la main. Il la regarda tout en continuant à avancer, mais ne lâcha pas son emprise. C'est main dans la main qu'ils rejoignirent Hagrid, Hermione et Lupin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent Ron et Tonks arriver sur un balai. Lupin paraissait soulagé de revoir sa femme, et Ron s'avançait vers eux. Harry lâcha la main de Ginny pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Ginny ne pouvait lui en vouloir, les instants privilégiés étaient faits pour être limités.

Elle décida d'aller prévenir sa mère que Ron était sain et sauf. Elle rentra donc à la maison en courant, laissant le trio seul.

« _ Maman, Ron est là. L'informa Ginny. Tout va bien.

_ Dieu du ciel, merci ! »

Ginny resta près des jumeaux, ils avaient recommencé à rire ensemble. Elle aimait rester avec eux. Il suffisait d'être à côté d'eux pour que le monde devienne plus beau. Ils avaient une vision des choses réalistes, mais trouvaient toujours les bons mots pour que le monde paraisse moins horrible. Et en cette période troublée, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Cela la réconfortait d'une quelque sorte jusqu'à ce que…

« Fol Œil, dit son père à tous ceux qui étaient dans le salon. Mort. »

Il fallut plus de dix secondes pour que Ginny prenne conscience des mots qu'il avait dit. Comme si les mots étaient incompatibles, comme si c'était impossible. Mais… c'était impossible, Maugrey Fol Œil, le plus grand Auror de tous les temps comment cela avait-il pu arriver…

Dés lors, elle resta plongée dans ses pensées sans écouter ce que disaient les autres. Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment, à chaque fois qu'elle écoutait on lui annonçait toujours de mauvaises nouvelles. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait attention à quelque chose, tout s'écroulait. Elle avait accordé son attention à un journal intime qui l'avait possédé, lorsqu'Harry a voulu lui parler pendant l'enterrement de Dumbledore, elle l'avait écoutée patiemment et s'était faite plaquée, quand elle attendait le retour de sa famille, George s'était fait coupé une oreille et Fol Œil était mort. Comme si tout ce qu'elle touchait se brisait.

Ne pouvant plus tenir debout, Ginny monta en toute discrétion dans sa chambre. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione la rejoignit et s'allongea sur le matelas qui avait été aménagé pour elle.

« Tu crois que je lui ai manqué ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix faible.

Avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, Ginny était déjà parti dans ce monde lointain qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Les jours qui suivirent furent fatigants. Molly ne cessait de leur donner des tâches ménagères pour que tout soit en ordre pour le mariage ainsi que pour l'arrivée des Delacour au Terrier. Ginny dégnomait le jardin avec son frère Ron sur ordre de leur mère même s'ils savaient que les gnomes reviendraient bien vite. Il faisait très chaud alors c'était d'autant plus difficile. Elle s'assit quelques minutes et fit venir une bouteille d'eau grâce à un _Accio. _

« _ Ginny ! Tu n'es pas sensé faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, la réprimanda Ron.

_ Et toi tu n'es pas sensé quitter Poudlard avant de finir tes études, répliqua-t-elle. Tu es bougon, Hermione a une mauvaise influence sur toi », ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

Ron tenta de lui lancer un gnome à la figure pour la faire taire mais il ne parvint qu'à toucher la fenêtre de la cuisine où Harry et Mrs Weasley préparaient des plats de petits-fours. Mrs Weasley sortit en hurlant sur Ron que s'il continuait, elle l'enfermerait avec la goule du grenier. Ginny regarda Harry qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Pleine de joie, elle continua son dégnomage et envoya un gnome tellement loin qu'elle était certaine qu'il était presque arrivé chez Luna Lovegood.

Le soir, elle dut mettre la table avec Harry. Elle avait remarqué que sa mère faisait tout pour qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione ne se retrouve jamais à faire les tâches ménagères ensembles. Elle le sentait un peu tendu. Elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui parler.

« _ Je crois que maman s'imagine qu'en vous empêchant d'être ensemble et de faire des projets, elle pourra retarder ton départ, murmura-t-elle.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer, à son avis ? marmonna Harry. Elle pense peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre va aller tuer Voldemort pendant qu'elle nous retient ici à cuisiner des vol-au-vent ? »

Elle le regarda avec effarement. C'était donc ça qu'il allait faire ? A vrai dire, elle s'en doutait un peu. Après tout, pourquoi partirait-il ? Pourquoi abandonnerait-il Poudlard, le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui ? Ca ne pouvait être que pour tenter de tuer Voldemort qu'il partait. Au fond d'elle, elle en était consciente, mais qu'il le dise, qu'il matérialise ce qu'elle tentait d'enfouir en elle, rendait les choses bien plus réelles. Le monde des sorciers était en guerre. Et seul Harry pouvait les sauver. Et elle devrait le laisser faire et rester en retrait. Pour le bien de l'humanité aussi bien sorcière que moldue.

Les jours passèrent et le mariage de Bill et Fleur se rapprochait à grand pas. Après des jours entiers de ménage, le Terrier était méconnaissable. Tous avaient l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un autre endroit. Ils devaient accueillir les Delacour, le mariage aillant lieu deux jours plus tard.

Les Delacour arrivèrent avec toute la grâce et la prétention qui était connues aux français. La petite sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle était aussi présente et bien qu'elle n'est qu'onze ans, elle semblait en avoir déjà quinze. Elle se comportait déjà comme une adolescente de quinze ans étant donné qu'elle se pavanait devant Harry ce qui n'était pas tellement au goût de Ginny.

Passant outre ce détail, les Weasley firent visiter la maison aux Delacour qui semblaient un peu trop enchantés pour que cela paraisse réel. Après tout, Ginny n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Fleur bien qu'elle ait apprit à la tolérer, alors pourquoi devrait-elle faire comme si elle était folle de joie que leurs familles s'allient ?

Cette nuit-là, Ginny dormit très peu. Le lendemain serait l'anniversaire d'Harry. Pendant tout le mois, elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle pourrait lui offrir mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé. Il valait mieux bannir tout ce qui était poème et tout ce qui rimait avec « crapaud frais du matin ». Il fallait aussi éviter tout ce qui était lettre musicale étant donné que la dernière qu'elle lui avait offerte avait fini sous une coupelle de fruit comme Harry s'était amusé à lui raconter.

Elle savait aussi qu'Harry n'avait besoin de rien. Non pas parce que son coffre fort à Gringotts était rempli mais parce qu'elle savait que son seul besoin était de faire disparaître Voldemort. Elle connaissait assez bien Harry pour savoir qu'aucune robe de sorcier, aucun bijou, aucun livre, aucun balai, aucun objet magique ne pourrait jamais le satisfaire si Voldemort était encore là.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il partait. Pour être heureux. Alors le seul cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire, c'était le laisser partir.

C'est donc un peu maussade que Ginny se leva ce matin du 31 Juillet. Ce jour où Harry avait enfin 17 ans et qu'il était majeur pour le monde des sorciers. Elle entendit Harry, Ron et Hermione descendre les escaliers. Elle décida de s'habiller et de réfléchir à comment elle pourrait lui parler. Elle savait qu'il ne resterait pas éternellement au Terrier, elle était prête à parier qu'il partirait sitôt le mariage de Fleur et Bill fini. Elle savait qu'il restait très peu de temps, qu'il y avait des risques qu'elle ne le revoit plus jamais. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quoi lui dire, quelques mots, juste pour qu'il se rappelle d'elle, pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas. C'était idiot, elle le savait, des mots ne changeraient rien.

Alors une idée lui vint, elle se passerait aujourd'hui de mots. Car à trop dire de mots, on finit par se créer des maux importants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit les voix du trio et se décida à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Prenant une grande respiration, elle dit :

« Harry, tu veux bien venir un instant ? »

Ginny vit l'air surpris de Ron qui semblait avoir vu un Mangemort, l'air agacé d'Hermione qui attrapa Ron par le bras et qui l'emmena ailleurs, puis l'air abasourdi d'Harry qui semblait s'être pris un Cognard sur le visage.

Harry suivit Ginny dans sa chambre et elle referma la porte derrière eux. Elle le regarda longtemps dans les yeux, comme si elle essayait de déceler quelconque pensée, quelconque émotion, quelconque lueur d'espoir lui disant qu'elle avait tord de s'inquiéter. Mais elle ne vit rien. Elle vit seulement qu'il était aussi gêné qu'elle. Après avoir inspiré longuement, elle lui dit :

« Joyeux anniversaire.

_Ouais…merci, répondit-il.

_Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir.

_Tu n'es pas obligée de me faire de cadeau, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

_Je ne savais pas ce qui te serait utile. Rien de trop grand parce que tu ne pourrais pas l'emporter avec toi », continua-t-elle sans prêter de réelle attention à ce qu'il disait. Elle s'avança vers lui. « J'ai donc eu l'idée de t'offrir quelque chose pour que tu te souviennes de moi, au cas, par exemple, où tu rencontrerais une Vélane pendant que tu seras parti faire je ne sais quoi. »

Elle pensa aussitôt que s'il partait avec une Vélane, elle leur lancerait un Chauve-Furie bien placé, à la Vélane ainsi qu'à lui. Mais pour l'instant, là n'était pas le sujet.

« _Pour être franc, je ne crois pas que j'aurai beaucoup d'occasions d'inviter des filles à dîner, là où je serai, dit-il en souriant.

_C'est l'espoir que j'avais », murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. A vrai dire, à cet instant précis, rien d'autre ne comptait. Seulement lui. Celui qu'elle avait attendu pendant tant d'années. Celui qu'elle laisserait partir. Mais il fallait seulement qu'elle lui dise au revoir comme il se devait. Elle savait qu'elle s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si son dernier baiser avec Harry n'était pas parfait. Alors elle tenta de le rendre magique. Encore plus magique que leur monde. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux comme elle s'agrippait à cette relation, comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir. Mais elle le devait. Quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. S'écartant subséquemment d'Harry, Ginny vit son frère devant la porte. Ron était toujours là au bon moment, pensa-t-elle.

Alors que le trio s'en allait, Ginny s'allongea sur son lit, maugréant contre son frère qui la prenait pour une enfant.

Le soir, après la petite fête dédiée à Harry pour son anniversaire, Ginny se retrouva dans sa chambre avec Hermione et elles se mirent à discuter.

« _Hermione ? Vous allez partir quand ? s'enquit la rouquine.

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai déjà tout prévu au cas où, on ne sait jamais, j'ai le pressentiment que ce ne sera pas dans si longtemps, répondit Hermione.

_Je dois donc me préparer à vous faire mes adieux.

_C'est pas un adieu, Ginny, j'en suis sûre. C'est un…

_Me dis pas que ce n'est qu'un au revoir, on se croirait dans un de ces vieux feuilletons moldus dont tu m'as parlé.

_C'est pourtant ça, dit Hermione en souriant. Bon on ferait mieux de dormir, demain on fête le mariage de ton frère !

_Mais c'est génial, répondit Ginny avec ironie et amertume, demain on fête l'amour ! »

Ginny se réveilla bien tôt. Assez tôt pour avoir des cernes. Heureusement que sa mère avait une potion revigorante pour ce genre de problèmes.

« _Voyons, Ginny, n'oublie pas que tu es demoiselle d'honneur, tu dois être parfaite ! Qu'as-tu fait pendant la nuit pour avoir des cernes de la taille d'un Souaffle ? » la réprimanda sa mère.

Ce que Ginny aurait aimé répondre, c'est qu'elle avait passé la nuit à pensé à Harry, qu'avoir des cernes était le cadet de ses soucis, que de toute façon on ne la remarquerait pas à côté de Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur, l'autre demoiselle d'honneur et que de toute façon elle ne serait jamais assez jolie pour plaire à tout le monde comme le font si bien les Vélanes.

Evidemment, Ginny ne pouvait dire ça à sa mère bien qu'elle savait qu'elle la comprendrait. Elle se contenta de lui dire avec un rire cynique :

« Désolée, je serais peut-être moins fatiguée au mariage de Ron et Hermione »

Sa mère lui lança un regard amusé puis lui fit signe de s'en aller. Après tout, tous les Weasley avaient pariés sur le temps qu'il faudrait à Ron et Hermione pour se mettre ensemble. Même Arthur et Molly avaient participé à ce jeu puéril.

Ginny monta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, se coiffer, se maquiller, essayer d'avoir l'air heureux. Elle enfila sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, une robe dorée. Dire que Fleur avait songé à des robes roses au début. Avoir les cheveux roux était un réel fardeau surtout dans des moments comme ceux-là. La soeur de Fleur semblait passer un temps fou à se préparer alors qu'elle n'avait qu'onze ans. Après tout, telle sœur, telle sœur.

A travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, Ginny voyait le chapiteau et les invités arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir avant que Fleur ne lui donne son accord alors elle attendait pendant que Gabrielle se regardait sans cesse dans le miroir. Ginny songea qu'un Chauve-Furie se prêtait bien à l'occasion, d'ailleurs cela lui démangeait la baguette mais elle se retint.

Fleur arriva dans la chambre pour « contrôler » ses demoiselles d'honneurs. Elle était magnifique et pour une fois, Ginny n'eut pas le courage de la détester. On aurait réellement dit une princesse.

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le chapiteau pour célébrer l'amour de Fleur et Bill. Ginny était assez mal à l'aise devant toute la foule mais elle ne cessa pas de sourire. Après tout, même dans le monde des sorciers, le jeu des apparences était un vrai art. Ginny chercha Harry des yeux dans l'assemblée. Elle le trouva rapidement. Il avait pris l'apparence d'un roux pour faire croire qu'il était de la famille Weasley. Mais même comme ça, Ginny le reconnaissait entre milles. Et, en effet, il devait y avoir, non pas mille, mais une centaine de roux ce qui était bien dire. Elle le voyait, et lui aussi semblait la voir. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, et Ginny ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui. Et lorsque les mariés se dirent oui et que le mage les déclara « unis pour la vie », elle imagina que c'était son mariage à elle, que c'était à Harry qu'elle disait oui pour l'éternité. Car c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Vivre avec lui pour la vie et pour ce qu'il y avait après. Que ce soit pour les moldus ou pour les sorciers, Ginny était certaine que l'amour ne se fanait pas avec la mort et qu'il se vivait à l'infini. Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait vivre. Elle voulait passer son existence aux côtés d'Harry mais le temps à ses côtés s'éteignait.

Après la cérémonie, Ginny passa la soirée avec son amie Luna, une fois que cette dernière eut fini de danser seule sur la piste de danse. Elles discutèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se mette à divaguer sur une soi-disant « morsure de gnome » qui lui donnerait des facultés extraordinaires.

Elle alla donc danser avec Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux. Elle sentait le regard d'Harry peser contre elle. Elle avait tellement envie de le retrouver, lui, d'abandonner tous les autres, de partir avec lui dans un monde où Voldemort n'existait pas, dans un monde où ils seraient encore ensembles.

Ginny partit ensuite s'asseoir avec les jumeaux qui parlaient d'un prochain produit qu'ils mettraient en vente dans leur magasin. Tout à coup, un patronus arriva dans le chapiteau. Il s'agissait d'un lynx et il dit avec la voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt : « Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent ! »

Ginny mit un léger laps de temps pour réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelqu'un hurla et la foule se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour s'échapper. Ginny ne savait quoi faire. Ses frères essayèrent de la maintenir en arrière, des sorts fusaient de partout. Un éclair rouge lui frôla l'oreille. Elle sortit sa baguette prête à se battre, mais son père arriva :

« _Ginny, va à la maison, sors d'ici, on s'en occupe !

_Non , rétorqua-t-elle, je veux aider ! »

Elle s'écarta de son père et couru vers Harry. Il ne semblait pas la voir. Elle vit Harry attraper le bras d'Hermione puis Ron lui attraper le sien également. Et elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Harry, Ron et Hermione transplanèrent. Ils étaient partis et ils ne reviendraient sans doute pas. C'était certainement la dernière fois qu'elle verrait leurs visages. Cette nuit-là, Ginny Weasley perdait son frère, une amie, et l'amour de sa vie.


	3. Chapter 3 : Réformes et changement

Me revoilà pour un 3ème Chapitre. Je suis plutôt contente d'avoir écrit assez rapidement, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3 : Réformes et changement**

La majorité des invités s'étaient enfuis, il ne restait plus que les Weasley, les Delacour, Lupin et Tonks au Terrier. Les gens du ministère, ou plutôt des Mangemorts, fouillaient la maison de fond en comble. De toute évidence, ils cherchaient Harry. Ginny n'avait pas réellement pris conscience de l'ampleur qu'avaient prise les choses. La guerre avait réellement commencé. Elle pouvait sentir de temps en temps sa mère frissonner près d'elle, la respiration un peu trop saccadée de Fleur, le rire trop nerveux de George.

Les Mangemorts qui fouillaient la maison les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, ils semblaient assez énervés de ne rien avoir trouvé, et surtout de ne pas avoir trouvé Harry.

« _Weasley, dit Rosier en s'adressant à Arthur, c'était quoi dans le grenier, cette chose repoussante ?

_Oh…mon fils, Ron, balbutia-t-il, il est atteint d'éclabouille alors on l'isole un peu, c'est très contagieux donc… »

Ginny songea, alors, que l'idée de la goule déguisée en Ron atteint d'éclabouille était vraiment brillante.

« _Je t'ai pas demandé de raconter ta vie, Weasley. Où est Potter ?

_Il n'est pas là comme vous avez pu le constater », répondit sèchement Arthur.

Ginny adorait la façon dont son père pouvait reprendre confiance en l'espace de quelques instants. Il avait le courage qu'on assimile aux Gryffondors et elle était fière de lui.

« _Tu sais où il est, j'en suis sûr, cracha Rosier. Peut-être qu'un peu de Véritaserum te délierait la langue…

_Vous n'avez qu'à interroger tous les invités, tous vous diront qu'Harry n'était pas là, intervint Lupin.

_Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, on va faire le tour une fois qu'on obtiendra des informations, dit Travers qui était également présent.

_Ouais, et vous allez nous les donner, grogna Rosier, sinon vous finirez comme votre cher amoureux des Moldus, Dumbledore !

_Nous n'avons aucun renseignements à vous donner, rétorqua Arthur. Harry Potter n'est pas là, nous ne savons pas où il est ni ce qu'il fait, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. »

Ginny crut voir un éclair blanc passer dans les yeux de Rosier. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire glacial :

« _Et toi, la rouquine, selon nos sources, tu le connais bien Potter, tu dois savoir où il est.

_Non, repliqua Ginny froidement, revoyez vos sources.

_Nos sources sont fiables d'après ce que j'ai trouvé », dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique en sortant une photo de sa poche et en l'agitant.

C'était la photo que Ginny avait caché dans sa chambre, celle que Colin Crivey avait prise, la photo d'elle et Harry. Ils avaient osez la lui prendre ! Folle de rage, Ginny se leva :

« _RENDEZ MOI CA ! hurla-t-elle.

_On se calme, ma jolie, tu me dis où Potter se trouve et je te rends ça.

_Je ne sais pas où il est, faites moi boire du Véritaserum, lancez moi l'Impérium, faites ce que vous voulez, vous verrez que je ne sais rien ! » s'écria Ginny.

Tous la regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle. Sauf les Mangemorts qui se contentaient de rire grassement.

« _On va partir. Mais on vous a à l'œil, tous autant que vous êtes, traîtres à vos sangs, loups-garous, et sang-mêlés, dit Rosier. On reviendra. Allez, vous autres, venez, on a du travail », ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux Mangemorts.

En partant, Rosier jeta la photo de Ginny par terre. Elle attendit qu'ils partent pour la ramasser.

« _Enfin Ginny, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'énerver comme ça ! Ils auraient pu te tuer ! la réprimanda Arthur.

_Tu voulais quoi ? Que je reste les bras ballants à les écouter ? rétorqua Ginny.

_Oui, Ginny ! intervint sa mère. Nous sommes en guerre, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'intervenir comme bon il te semble parce que tu trouves ça_ juste_ ! Rien n'est juste et…

_C'est pas en se taisant que les choses reviendront à la normale et vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi, vociféra Ginny.

_Tu n'as que quinze ans, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…commença Molly.

_J'ai seize ans dans moins de deux semaines ! Harry, Ron et Hermione en ont seulement dix-sept et ils sont partis sauver le monde ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas seulement m'opposer à ce que ces affreux mages noirs disent ?

_Ginny, tu devrais monter dans ta chambre, conseilla Bill, tu as l'air fatiguée, nous sommes tous fatigués, nous devons nous reposer et demain vous serez en meilleure condition pour poursuivre cette discussion. »

Sans qu'on ne lui redise deux fois, Ginny monta dans sa chambre. Elle rangea la photo d'elle et d'Harry après l'avoir regardée encore quelques minutes. Ca ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était parti mais elle ressentait déjà un manque, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle.

Cette nuit-là, Ginny ne dormit pas. Elle entendit ses parents discuter, leur chambre étant adjacente à la sienne.

« _Je m'inquiète Arthur, pour Ron, Harry et Hermione, dit Molly. Que va-t-il leur arriver ? Tu penses qu'ils sont sains et saufs ?

_Je ne sais pas, j'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas fait attrapés, tu les connais ce trois-là, ils arrivent à se sortir de n'importe quel pétrin. Je leur ai envoyé un message par Patronus pour qu'ils sachent que nous allons bien.

_Tu as bien fait. J'ai hâte que tout ceci soit terminé… »

Ginny pensait la même chose. Elle aussi voulait que cela se termine vite. Mais elle savait que cela pourrait prendre des années…

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez maussades. La maison de Dedalus Diggle avait été brûlée par un Feudeymon, il avait été impossible d'éteindre le feu avant plusieurs heures, les parents de Tonks avaient subis le sortilège Doloris et le ministère grouillait de Mangemorts.

Chaque soir, Arthur et Bill, en rentrant du travail, racontaient ce qu'ils avaient appris au ministère, les nouvelles réformes et toutes ces idioties.

« _Vous n'allez pas le croire, je crois que ça devient vraiment gravissime, raconta Arthur, j'ai entendu dire qu'une Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus allait être créée.

_Enregistrement des nés-Moldus ? s'enquit Ginny.

_Ils veulent répertorier tous les nés-Moldus pour pouvoir les enfermer, les empêcher de vivre dans notre monde, expliqua Arthur. Il faut lire entre les lignes, c'est ce que cela signifie.

_Ils mettent en place un véritable climat de Terreur, c'est assez radical, dit Bill. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on voit des nés-Moldus s'enfuir, se cacher un peu partout.

_C'est horrible , s'exclama Ginny en pensant à tous ces amis nés-Moldus, Hermione, Colin, Justin…

_Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on finisse dans le collimateur, dit Arthur, être traître à son sang ce n'est pas plus glorieux pour eux. »

Même si le climat de Terreur qu'inspirait Voldemort faisait rage dans le monde des sorciers, il y avait d'autres genres de terreurs qui prenaient place chez certains. En effet, une après-midi, Nymphadora Tonks était arrivée au Terrier avec l'air chamboulé. Seules Molly et Ginny étaient là, les autres Weasley étant au travail. Cette dernière se réjouit de la voir étant donné qu'elle l'appréciait énormément.

« _Tonks ! s'exclama Ginny en souriant.

_Bonjour Ginny, bonjour Molly, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

_Toi, tu as besoin d'un petit remontant, dit Molly, une Bierraubeurre ?

_Non merci, ça ne va pas être possible, s'excusa Tonks d'un air absent, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Elles s'assirent autour de la table. Ginny espérait que rien de grave ne s'était passé et elle fut soulagée d'entendre :

« _Je…je suis enceinte, avoua Tonks.

_Oh mais c'est formidable ! s'écria Ginny.

_Ginny, fit Molly en la regardant gravement.

_Qu… »commença Ginny.

Tonks se mit soudainement à pleurer, ses cheveux étaient devenus d'un gris sombre. Tonks était Métamorphomage, et il pouvait arriver qu'en fonction de ses émotions, son apparence change sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle qui arborait si souvent des cheveux couleur chewing-gum ou violets, elle semblait si fade, si triste en gris.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tonks ? lui demanda Molly.

_C'est…c'est Remus, dit-elle en reniflant.

_Peut-être que votre bébé ne sera pas un loup-garou, ne t'inquiète pas », tenta de la rassura Ginny.

Sa mère lui lança un regard noir. Ginny était quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de compassion mais elle était presque aussi gaffeuse et gauche que son frère Ron. Elle s'en rendit compte et lui fit un regard désolé.

« _Ce n'est pas ça, dit Tonks, quand je lui ai annoncé, il a prit panique et il est parti.

_Il est parti ? s'étonna Ginny.

_Oui et je le comprends, ce n'est pas la meilleure période pour avoir un enfant », justifia Tonks.

A ces mots, Ginny eut l'impression que ce n'était la bonne période pour rien du tout, ces temps-ci. « Merci Voldemort » songea-t-elle.

_Ecoute, ma chérie, Remus est un homme, même si Tu-Sais-Qui n'était pas là, il aurait quand même paniqué, tenta de la rassura Molly. Regarde, lorsque j'ai annoncé ma première grossesse à Arthur, il s'est évanoui. Je n'ai pas réussi à le réveiller pendant quelques heures. Et quand je lui ai dit pour ma dernière grossesse, pour Ginny, ajouta Molly en faisant un clin d'œil à la concerné, il a réagit pareil !

_C'est un peu différent, dit Tonks en souriant.

_De toute façon, les hommes sont tous les mêmes, ils nous abandonnent toujours pour aller sauver le monde, lâcha Ginny sans trop savoir pourquoi elle avait dit ça.

_Oui, Ginny, là n'est pas la question, fit sa mère en la regardant d'un air interrogateur. Tonks, je peux demander à Arthur de discuter avec Remus si tu veux…

_Non, ça ira, merci, on verra bien comment les choses se passeront », répondit la concernée.

Elles discutèrent pendant une petite heure encore Ginny se sentait légèrement exclu de la conversation. Parfois elle balançait une ou deux phrases, par-ci par-là. Elle avait l'impression que personne ne l'écoutait jamais, qu'on ne faisait plus attention à elle. Elle n'était pas seulement la petite dernière, elle était la dernière à qui on s'intéressait. Elle avait pourtant essayé de sortir du lot, avoir eu six frères l'y avait obligé. Elle se devait d'être intéressante. Mais elle était toujours mise de côté.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se leva. C'était le 11 Août, le jour de ses seize ans. Elle était certaine que ses parents n'avaient rien prévu, après tout par les temps qui courent, faire la fête était le cadet des soucis de tout un chacun. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère et les jumeaux s'y trouvaient.

« _Bon anniversaire soeurette ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une seule voix.

_Bon anniversaire Ginny, ajouta sa mère.

_Merci, répondit-elle négligemment.

_Tu deviens une femme, hein petite furie, rigola Fred.

_Tu vas devoir arrêter les philtres d'amour maintenant que t'es une grande fille, ajouta George.

_Je n'utilise pas de… répliqua Ginny

_Ginny, tu n'as pas séduit ce pauvre Harry avec un philtre d'amour j'espère ? s'inquiéta Molly.

_Maman, ils racontent n'importe quoi ! dit-elle en tirant la langue puérilement aux concernés. Tu devrais plutôt surveiller leurs nouveaux produits au magasin, j'ai entendu parler d'un nouveau service assez louche !

_Tu m'as l'air un peu trop informée, Ginny, dit gravement Fred.

_Nous allons devoir te couper une oreille à toi aussi, ajouta George.

_Tu seras la jumelle de George, acquiesa Fred.

_Et on te mettra une Oreille à Rallonge, dit George.

_Et au lieu de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres comme Rogue, tu fourreras ton oreille, ajouta Fred.

_Taisez-vous s'il-vous-plaît ! » rigola Ginny.

Ginny adorait parler avec Fred et George, ils respiraient la joie de vivre, même dans des moments difficiles. Moments difficiles qui finirent par refaire surface.

« _Ginny, une nouvelle loi a été votée, hier soir, annonça Molly, j'ai reçu la Gazette du Sorcier, ce matin, j'ai donc lu, c'est par rapport à Poudlard…

_Quoi ? Voldemort s'est proclamé directeur ? ironisa Ginny.

_Ne plaisante pas avec ça, la réprimanda sa mère. Tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières sont maintenant obligés de s'inscrire à Poudlard et pour assister aux cours, les élèves devront recevoir un Statut du sang pour prouver qu'ils sont issus d'une famille de sorciers.

_Mais c'est horrible, s'écria Ginny, horrifiée.

_Je sais, c'est vraiment abérant, compatis Molly.

_Attends, ça veut dire que Colin, par exemple, ne pourra plus aller à Poudlard ? s'enquit Ginny.

_Non et il risquerait beaucoup en tentant d'y aller. J'espère qu'il n'est pas parti s'enregistrer en tant que Né-Moldu, auquel cas il risque beaucoup aussi.

_Il faut que je le prévienne ! dit Ginny.

_Non ! Il ne faut absolument pas envoyer de courrier, s'affola Molly. Tous les hiboux sont contrôlés. S'ils voient que tu dis à un Né-Moldu de violer la loi et de ne pas s'enregistrer, c'est toi qui seras enfermée !

_Mais Maman, se justifia Ginny, il risque d'aller au ministère et de se faire avoir ! Imagine si Colin et son petit frère Dennis sont enfermés ou je ne sais quoi ! »

Ginny décida de ne pas écouter sa mère. Elle monta dans sa chambre, Molly ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Elle commença à écrire une lettre pour Colin. Avant d'avoir fini sa lettre, elle eut une autre idée. Elle se mit à fouiller dans sa valise et finit par en ressortir un Gallion. A vrai dire, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple Gallion, il était très original. De l'extérieur, il n'avait rien de particulier mais il cachait un secret extraordinaire. Ginny pensa avec amertume, que de toute façon elle le reconnaitrait toujours vu qu'elle ne possède aucun autre Gallion.

Avide de savoir si le Gallion marchait toujours, elle essaya de lancer un sort pour écrire une date comme Hermione le faisait pour les réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Le sort sembla avoir marché étant donné que les chiffres se modifièrent et que la pièce se mit à chauffer. Elle se demanda alors si elle pouvait écrire plus que des chiffres sur le Gallion.

Pendant une heure, elle essaya d'envoyer un message écrit via le Gallion mais elle ne trouvait aucun sort qui pouvait correspondre. De toute évidence, la pièce était trop petite pour contenir un message. Elle chercha donc une autre idée.

« _Fred ! George ! Venez m'aider », les appela-t-elle.

Ils montèrent si vite dans sa chambre qu'elle les soupçonna d'avoir transplané.

« _Besoin de nos incroyables talents de sorciers ? sourit Fred.

_Ou besoin de conseils en amour pour récupérer un crapaud frais du matin ? ajouta George.

_Taisez-vous ! Vous vous rappelez des faux-Gallions qu'Hermione avait créés pour l'AD ? demanda Ginny. Vous sauriez comment faire pour écrire un message et non pas que des chiffres sur les Gallions ?

_Laisse nous réfléchir, petite sœur, dit Fred en réfléchissant.

_C'est un peu petit pour écrire un message, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de faire un truc comme avec le Patronus avec la voix, tu sais, proposa George.

_Mais c'est génial ! s'écria Ginny. Mais…euh… comment je peux faire ça ?

_Hermione n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle, soupira George.

_Essaye _Vox Postum _ça marchait quand on voulait communiquer pendant nos retenues, on faisait ça avec nos baguettes, dit Fred.

_OK, ça m'a l'air bien, merci de votre aide ! les remercia Ginny.

_T'inquiètes, soeurette ! Nous faut qu'on file au magasin, on se voit ce soir, Maman a prévu un petit dîner pour ton anniversaire entre nous, » dit Fred.

Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, Ginny essaya le sortilège. Elle fit plusieurs tentatives avant d'aboutir au résultat escompté. Elle savait que ça avait marché car son propre Gallion avait chauffé et lorsqu'elle tourna la pièce, elle entendit sa propre voix «Salut à tous, à tous les nés-moldus, n'allez pas vous enregistrez auprès du ministère, il s'agit d'un piège. N'allez pas non plus à Poudlard. Vous allez me manquer, mes pensées vous accompagnent. »

Après ça, Ginny s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à penser à Harry. L'été dernier, ils étaient ensembles au Terrier, elle avait passé son anniversaire avec lui. C'était à partir de ce moment qu'ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher. Ils jouaient au Quidditch ensembles avec Ron et Hermione, ils étaient toujours tous les quatre. Et cette année, Ginny était toute seule.

Elle se demanda si Harry lui enverrait une lettre pour son anniversaire. Elle en doutait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer. Mais après tout, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, Hedwige était morte et Coquecigrue était resté au Terrier. Il n'avait aucun moyen de lui envoyer ne serait-ce qu'une simple lettre. Elle devrait s'habituer à vivre dans le doute.

Ginny s'approcha d'Arnold, son Boursouflet, et commença à le caresser d'un air absent.

« Ah la la, Arnold, cette année à Poudlard va être très bizarre, on va être tous seuls…J'aimerais tellement revenir un an auparavant… »

Elle le posa sur son bureau et elle se mit à songer aux derniers mois qu'elle avait vécus. Ces derniers mois avaient été les plus beaux, quand elle était avec Harry, tout semblait encore plus magique. Ses regards avaient l'effet d'un _Petrificus Totalus_ et ses baisers avaient le goût des Plumes en Sucre de chez Honeydukes. Elle pensait à ces instants où rien d'autre que lui n'avait compté. Elle savait que ces instants étaient gravés à tout jamais dans son cœur et dans sa mémoire. Même le plus puissant des Oubliettes ne saurait lui faire oublier ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny descendit dans la cuisine pour aider sa mère à préparer le repas.

« _Ah, tiens Ginny épluche ces pommes de terre s'il-te-plaît…Non ! Range ta baguette, tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard !

_D'accord Maman, si un Mangemort essaye de m'attaquer je lui dirais ça, ça l'empêchera peut-être de me jeter un sort ! rétorqua Ginny avec un sourire espiègle.

_Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas plaisanter sur ce genre de sujet, soupira Molly.

_Ca vaut mieux, je pense, affirma Ginny. C'est mieux d'essayer de ne pas dramatiser. C'est ce que Fred et George ont toujours fait, j'essaye d'être un peu optimiste dans ce monde qui court à la catastrophe, voilà tout. Parce que si on n'essaye pas de sourire aujourd'hui, on aura peut-être plus l'occasion de sourire demain.

_C'est vrai…avoua Molly. C'est fou ce que tu as grandi, ça me fait de la peine de voir que mes enfants sont presque tous adultes maintenant.

_T'inquiètes pas, t'auras bientôt des petits-enfants, rigola Ginny.

_Pardon ?! s'étonna Molly. Comment ça Ginny ?! Ne me dis pas que tu es…

_Mais non, Maman, par le caleçon de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête ! s'empressa de répondre Ginny, je parlais de Bill et Fleurk enfin Fleur.

_J'espère bien ! »

Lorsque tout était prêt, les Weasley arrivèrent ainsi que Tonks, Remus et Kingsley qui avaient été invités. Le dîner se passa bien, Ginny avait soufflé ses bougies. Tonks arborait des cheveux roses, Remus semblait avoir accepté sa future condition de père. Il fit, cependant, une annonce bouleversante.

« Je tenais à vous dire quelque chose. Voilà, hier soir, je suis parti voir Harry, Ron et Hermione. »

Molly s'étrangla en avalant du gâteau.

« _Comment… ? commença-t-elle.

_Ils vont bien, la rassura-t-il, ils sont cachés chez Sirius pour l'instant mais je sais qu'ils ne resteront pas là-bas indéfiniment. J'ai préféré vous le dire, vous méritez de savoir que votre fils, Ron, va bien.

_Et comment vous saviez qu'ils étaient là-bas ? Ils vous ont envoyé une lettre, quelque chose ? demanda Ginny, avide d'en savoir plus.

_Non, je pense qu'ils ne prendraient pas ce risque. Ne vous attendez pas à recevoir de lettres, n'essayez pas de leur en envoyer, cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur eux, ils sont recherchés de partout. »

Lorsque la soirée pris fin, Ginny monta dans sa chambre et cette fois, elle savait qu'Harry ne lui enverrait aucune lettre. Mais savoir qu'il allait bien, et qu'il était en sécurité pour l'instant lui suffisait. Elle ne le savait pas mais à des centaines de kilomètres, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, celui qui habitait ses songes pensait également à elle.


	4. Chapter 4 : Poudlard, un lieu qui vous v

_Coucou, je comptais écrire ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai manqué de temps pour l'écrire. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ) . Bisous et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 4 : Poudlard, un lieu qui vous veut du bien**

Ginny Weasley avait seize ans mais elle avait l'impression d'en avoir vécu quarante. Surtout les semaines qui suivirent son anniversaire. Les évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés étaient lourds, très lourds. Un bon nombre de sorciers avaient pris la fuite, d'autres étaient portés disparus et certains avaient disparus du monde des vivants. En effet, la Marque des Ténèbres ne s'était jamais retrouvée à tant d'endroits à la fois. A chaque heure de la journée, la Marque des Ténèbres était présente et elle annonçait des nouvelles toujours de plus en plus déchirantes.

Les familles se décomposaient, se détruisaient, disparaissaient. Ginny essayait d'être optimiste, sa famille était intacte hormis le fait que Ron était absent depuis déjà trois semaines. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas revenus au Terrier mais elle savait qu'ils n'en étaient pas moins présents.

Chaque endroit qui, autrefois, était chaleureux, n'était aujourd'hui qu'un vaste marécage dévasté. La sécurité avait quitté ce monde et même les actions les plus banales du quotidien devenaient source de danger.

Ginny n'avait pas pu aller acheter ses livres de cours au Chemin de Traverse, ses frères, Fred et George, s'en étaient occupés en allant à leur boutique. Elle devrait continuer à porter les mêmes robes que l'an dernier car elle ne pouvait pas en acheter une à sa taille chez Madame Guipure – elle pensa que ce n'était pas si grave que cela compte tenu de la situation financière de sa famille qui, avec la guerre en cours, était au plus bas.

Elle était tout de même nostalgique de ne pas pouvoir se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle y allait tous les étés, d'abord pour les rentrées à Poudlard de ses frères, et ensuite pour ses rentrées à elle. Il s'agissait d'un rituel, le Chemin de Traverse l'émerveillait. Mais ce qui la faisait le plus rêver était certainement le récent magasin de Fred et George. Il apportait la joie à quiconque en avait besoin. Et elle s'émerveillait de la magie que ses frères faisaient, la manière qu'ils avaient de rendre le monde plus beau. Et le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'y rendre, cette année, l'attristait énormément. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur temps pour aller dans un magasin de farces et attrapes mais elle préférait avoir l'occasion de profiter de sa vie si celle-ci devait s'éteindre.

C'est donc avec peu d'entrain que Ginny accueilla le jour de la rentrée de Poudlard. Effectivement, la veille, Severus Rogue avait été proclamé directeur de Poudlard. Severus Rogue, ou bien l'homme qui a tué Dumbledore, qui l'a trahit, qui était au service de Lord Voldemort. Oui, Severus Rogue était le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, et rien que cette idée, donnait à Ginny la nausée. Ce n'était pas tout, la rouquine avait lu dans la Gazette que les Carrow seraient professeurs, ces derniers étant pourtant réputés pour être des Mangemorts.

« C'est la preuve que le monde magique tout entier est à la merci des ténèbres… » avait dit Arthur Weasley en apprenant la nouvelle.

Le 1er Septembre, Ginny quitta donc le Terrier avec un sentiment d'appréhension étrange. Comme si elle sentait que quelque chose d'inhabituel allait se produire. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la Gare de King's Cross, tout semblait si différent. Chaque année, elle voyait des Moldus, c'était toujours les mêmes. Et cette année, alors que le monde des sorciers était en plein déséquilibre et que rien n'était comme avant, les Moldus étaient toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes, rien n'avait changé. Ginny les regarda avec envie, elle aussi voulait être inconsciente des horreurs qui se tramaient, elle voulait avoir une vie tout aussi innocente que la leur. Elle voulait être une inconnue et être insouciante, comme l'étaient tous ces Moldus.

Ginny regarda la voie 9 ¾ et se rappela que la première fois qu'elle avait vu Harry c'était à cet endroit précis. A l'époque, elle l'appelait Harry Potter car il représentait son héros. Et on n'est jamais familier avec un héros.

En traversant la voie 9 ¾ avec ses parents, elle pensa que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle traverserait cette voie, le monde semblait bien trop instable et mouvant. Elle regarda ses parents et espéra pouvoir les revoir un jour. Les regards que Molly et Ginny se lançaient parlaient d'eux-mêmes, elles pouvaient se passer de mots. La peur et l'espoir s'entremêlaient dans leurs regards. Ginny serra ses parents dans ses bras et voulu y rester pour toujours pour pouvoir échapper à ce qui l'attendrait à Poudlard. Cependant, son père finit par rompre son étreinte.

« _Ginny, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, le train part dans deux minutes. Je vais devoir y aller aussi, mon collègue Cattermole a besoin de soutien, sa femme se fait interroger à la Commission des Nés-Moldus aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il.

_Oui, vas-y, Arthur, de toute façon elle doit y aller », dit Molly.

Une fois que son père partit, Molly regarda sa fille et lui tendit un paquet.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

_Ne l'ouvre pas maintenant, mets le dans ton sac et ouvre le ce soir dans ton dortoir. »

Le train allait partir, le bruit du sifflet retentissait. Le Poudlard Express allait partir.

« Au revoir Maman », cria Ginny en courant vers le train.

Elle continua de regarder par la fenêtre sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un minuscule point au loin. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle voyait sa mère. Elle chassa cette pensée puis se mit en quête de ses amis.

Elle finit par trouver Neville et Luna dans un même compartiment. Heureuse de les retrouver, elle se joigna à eux.

« _Luna ! Neville ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Fidèle à elle-même, Luna lisait le Chicaneur avec ses Lorgnospectres, Neville lisait un livre de botanique et Trévor, le crapaud de Neville était sur ses genoux. Ce tableau si original arracha un sourire aux lèvres de la rouquine qui se sentit immédiatement à son aise.

« _Alors tes vacances, Neville ? demanda Ginny.

_Ca aurait pu être pire pour moi, j'ai entendu toutes ces arrestations, ces meurtres, mais pour l'instant rien n'a touché ma famille. Malgré tout, l'ambiance était assez tendue. Ma grand-mère essayait de ne pas trop le montrer mais je vois bien qu'elle a un peu peur.

_Pareil pour mon père, révéla Luna. Pour l'instant, ils essayent de ne pas trop s'en prendre à nous, mais mon père supporte beaucoup Harry dans son magazine, j'espère que cela ne nous portera pas préjudice.

_En tout cas, il a raison de supporter Harry, dit Neville, si quelqu'un peut nous sauver, c'est bien lui !

_Pour l'instant, on n'a aucune nouvelle de lui, dit Ginny d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant.

_Ah… même toi tu n'as pas de nouvelles de lui ? s'étonna Neville.

_Pourquoi j'aurais des nouvelles de lui ?

_Tu es quand même sa petite amie, dit Luna.

_On s'est séparés, je te rappelle, soupira Ginny.

_Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne lui appartiens pas, souria Luna.

_Je n'appartiens à personne, et encore moins à Harry, commença à s'énerver Ginny, je vous dis qu'il ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle et qu'il se fiche de moi.

_Tu dis ça parce que tu es énervée, dit Neville, je suis certain qu'une fois que tout ça sera terminé, tout redeviendra comme avant entre vous deux.

_Si personne ne meurt en chemin, maugréa Ginny.

_Sois optimiste Ginny, dit Neville en lui tapotant l'épaule.

_Essayons, en tout cas, cette année promet d'être pleine de rebondissements, vous avez lu la Gazette hier ? s'enquit Ginny.

_Oui, Alecto Carrow devient professeur de l'Etude des Moldus et Amycus son frère devient professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, annonça Neville.

_Si tu veux mon avis, dit Ginny, il ne va pas nous aider à nous défendre de Voldemort.

_J'ai lu dans le Chicaneur que Vous-Savez-Qui serait devenu l'entraîneur de Quidditch pour les Serpentards et qu'ils auraient des balais en peau de serpent », dit Luna d'un air absent.

Ginny ria un bon coup. Luna avait le don de dire les choses qu'il fallait quand il fallait. Ce qu'elle disait était souvent dénué de sens mais détendait l'atmosphère.

Au bout de quelques heures, la dame arriva avec son chariot et leur proposa des confiseries. Après s'être gavés de Chocogrenouilles, leurs ventres étaient pleins mais leurs esprits s'étaient allégés. Ils riaient en parlant de tout et de rien et Ginny eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une année comme d'une autre. Ils allaient à Poudlard et allaient essayer de vivre leur jeunesse comme ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient bien déterminés à ce qu'on ne leur vole pas leur jeunesse.

Une fois arrivés, ils prirent les diligences jusqu'à Poudlard. Cette fois-ci, il semblait que chacun voyait les Sombrals. On ne pouvait voir les Sombrals que si l'on avait une conscience aigue de la mort. Et par les temps qui couraient, la mort était devenue le quotidien de tous.

Ginny regarda Poudlard, ce magnifique château où elle se sentait d'ordinaire si bien. Tout paraissait semblable à l'an dernier alors qu'en réalité tout serait différent.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Ginny et Neville se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors, celle qui était le plus au fond tandis que Luna alla à la table des Serdaigles. Ginny et Neville s'assirent aux côtés de Seamus Finnigan qui discutait avec Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. En voyant Lavande, Ginny retint un sourire, elle se rappelait d'elle et Ron s'embrassant comme s'ils cherchaient à se dévorer la tête.

« _Il manque pas mal de monde, non ? fit remarquer Ginny en regardant autour d'elle.

_Avec les Nés-Moldus qui sont en fuite, c'est vrai qu'on est beaucoup moins, dit Seamus. Dean, par exemple, a du prendre la fuite cet été, il l'a fait dés qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était plus en sécurité. »

Ginny se rappela soudainement que Dean Thomas, son ancien petit-ami, était Né-Moldu. Il lui était complètement sorti de la tête, elle n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis une éternité. Bien que leur histoire ne se soit pas finie sur d'excellents termes, elle frissonna de peur à l'idée qu'il puisse être n'importe où, affrontant le danger. Comme Harry était en train de le faire.

Le bruit des portes de la Grande Salle fit sortir Ginny de ses pensées. C'était le Professeur McGonagall qui arrivait avec les premières années. L'heure de la Répartition avait commencé. Les nouveaux semblaient effrayés et intimidés par la vieille dame. Ginny sourit en pensant que de tous les professeurs présents, McGonagall était certainement celle dont il fallait le moins se méfier. Les Mangemorts qui leur serviraient de professeurs seraient bien plus à craindre, songea-t-elle.

En voyant les premières années s'avancer timidement vers le Choixpeau Magique, Ginny se remémora sa propre Répartition.

_C'était il y a cinq ans. Elle était désormais la dernière Weasley à devoir faire ses preuves et à devoir aller à Gryffondor. Elle savait que sa famille ne lui en voudrait pas si elle allait dans une autre maison, mais Ginny voulait vraiment intégrer Gryffondor car il s'agissait d'une fierté familiale. Les Gryffondors sont hardis et courageux, et Ginny voulait l'être. Elle voulait être aussi courageuse que ses parents et ses frères. Et elle voulait surtout être courageuse pour plaire au meilleur ami de son frère, le brun aux yeux émeraude qui a bercé les contes de son enfance. Elle l'admirait avant même de l'avoir rencontré, mais une fois qu'elle l'eut vu, un an auparavant, elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elle devenait toujours timide lorsqu'il était là alors elle voulait se prouver qu'elle était capable d'être courageuse comme une vraie Gryffondor. Et elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'être._

_La majorité des élèves avaient déjà été répartis. Ginny avait cherché du regard ses frères et ces derniers lui faisaient des sourires. Percy, Fred et George étaient présents mais Ron manquait à l'appel. Harry non plus n'était pas là. Peinée, Ginny se dit qu'Harry Potter ne verrait jamais sa répartition._

_« Weasley, Ginevra. » appela le professeur McGonagall._

_ Ginny grimaça en entendant son nom complet puis s'avança vers le Choixpeau Magique avec extrêmement de précaution. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et lorsque le Choixpeau parla, elle se sentit subséquemment en confiance._

_« Tiens, la fille Weasley. Tu es la première fille dans cette famille depuis sept générations et tu es de plus la septième enfant de ta famille. Intéressant, très intéressant. Avec toi, pas la moindre hésitation, je vois beaucoup de courage et de fougue, ta place est chez les…GRYFFONDORS ! »_

« GRYFFONDOR » hurla le Choixpeau Magique sortant Ginny de sa rêverie.

Une fillette brune s'avança vers leur table, c'était la dernière à être répartie.

Rogue se leva et implora le silence. Lorsque tout le monde se fut tut, il commença à parler :

« Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis, comme vous avez pu l'apprendre, votre nouveau directeur. Je vais donc vous présenter mes nouveaux…collègues et donc, par conséquent, vos nouveaux professeurs_. _Alecto Carrow s'occupera de l'Etude des Moldus, cette matière devenant obligatoire pour tout élève de la première à la septième année. Ensuite Amycus Carrow occupera mon ancien poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le règlement a subit quelques modifications et je vous conseille de bien lire ce règlement car je ne tolèrerai aucun écart. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? … Sur ce, le banquet peut commencer. »

Ginny regarda Rogue assis à la place de Dumbledore avec dégoût. Comment cet homme qui l'avait tué impunément pouvait se retrouver à la place d'un si grand sorcier ? Avec rancœur, Ginny mangea son repas tout en discutant avec Neville, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande. En discutant avec eux, Ginny se rendit compte qu'aucun Gryffondor de son année n'était présent. Colin Crivey était Né-Moldu et ses deux camarades de chambre l'étaient également. Il n'y avait qu'un garçon de son année, Nathan Karp qu'elle ne connaissait pas tellement. Ginny songea donc qu'elle passerait son année avec les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles de son année et les Gryffondors de septième année.

Vers la fin du dessert, un grand fracas se fit entendre. Surpris, tous les élèves commencèrent à regarder un peu partout pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, tout le monde se mit à comprendre, une centaine d'hiboux s'engouffraient dans la Grande Salle.

« Il est un peu tard pour du courrier », fit remarquer Ginny.

Sa remarque passa inaperçu, la moitié de la salle avait reçu la Gazette du Sorcier.

« EDITION EXPRESS » avait hurlé un élève.

« _C'est quoi édition express ? demanda Ginny.

_C'est quand quelque chose de très important s'est produit et qu'ils ne peuvent pas attendre le lendemain pour le dire, cela doit être quelque chose d'énorme ! dit Neville en ouvrant la Gazette. OH MON DIEU ! cria-t-il.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent Ginny et Seamus d'une même voix.

_Harry ! s'enthousiasma Neville après avoir lu l'article en entier. Il a infiltré le ministère aujourd'hui et il a libéré des Nés-Moldus ! Lisez ça ! »

Ginny prit la Gazette et lut à haute voix :

**L'INDESIRABLE N°1 S'INFILTRE AU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE**

_ Harry Potter, l'indésirable numéro 1, a aujourd'hui infiltré le ministère de la magie avec deux complices. Sous l'apparence d'officiers du ministère grâce au Polynectar, ils ont réussi à duper nos détecteurs pourtant efficaces._

_ Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que Potter est en compagnie d'Hermione Granger, une Née-Moldue qui ne s'est pas enregistrée à la Commission des Nés-Moldus. Potter, Granger et leur autre complice ont, suite à leur infiltration, délivré plusieurs Nés-Moldus qui attendaient d'être jugés._

_ Harry Potter est toujours en fuite malgré le fait que Yaxley, un membre du ministère, ait failli l'attraper. _

_ Si l'un de vous aperçoit Harry Potter, qu'il en fasse part au ministère dés que possible, il est primordial qu'il soit attrapé._

« _J'arrive pas à y croire, s'écria Ginny avec un grand sourire. Cette fois, ils ne nous ont pas attendus pour infiltrer le ministère, hein Neville ?

_Je me demande bien pourquoi ils y sont allés d'ailleurs, songea Neville.

_Pour sauver les Nés-Moldus évidemment ! dit Seamus.

_Je ne pense pas, il devait chercher quelque chose de précis, dit Ginny.

_D'ailleurs, la troisième personne, c'est ton frère non Ginny ? demanda Neville.

_Oh, fit Ginny. Non, non, mon frère est chez moi, il a l'éclabouille. »

Ginny n'aimait pas tellement mentir à son ami mais si des oreilles mal intentionnées l'entendaient, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa famille.

Toute la Grande Salle ne faisait que de parler d'Harry Potter. Même à la table des Serpentards il faisait polémique. Tout le monde parlait de lui. Ginny regarda la table des professeurs, Hagrid souriait à en perdre sa barbe, McGonagall avait un air grave mais ne pouvait contenir un sourire, Flitwick et Chourave étaient en grande conversation et semblaient satisfaits. Quant à Rogue et les Carrow, ils bouillonnaient. Rogue essaya de faire régner le silence, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Ginny sourit à son tour. Savoir qu'Harry était toujours là la rassurait. D'un côté, il était évident que si quelque chose lui était arrivé, le monde entier serait au courant. Le camp adverse ne manquerait pas de le faire savoir si quelque chose arrivait à Harry. Mais savoir ce qu'il avait fait suffisait à mettre Ginny en confiance. Tout allait bien pour lui, pour son frère et pour Hermione.

En montant dans son dortoir, Ginny s'aperçut qu'il était vide. Elle avait complètement oublié que cette année, aucune autre fille n'était à Gryffondor en sixième année. Elle songea alors à prendre la place d'Hermione dans son dortoir et de rejoindre Parvati et Lavande quand elle se rappela du paquet que sa mère lui avait offert avant qu'elle ne prenne le Poudlard Express. Elle sortit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait seulement une plume rouge et une lettre. Elle ouvrit la lettre et reconnut l'écriture fine et ordonnée de sa mère :

_Ma chère et unique fille,_

_Voici une plume de phœnix. Ma mère me l'avait offerte lorsque j'étais à Poudlard moi aussi. Avec cette plume, j'ai écris des lettres à ton père à un moment où j'avais l'impression de ne plus compter à ses yeux. J'écrivais des lettres pour me sentir mieux, pour extérioriser ce que je ressentais. Cette plume m'a fait écrire des mots magiques et même si parfois, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que l'on ressent, les écrire est toujours le plus grand remède. _

_Ne te renferme pas, ma fille. Je sais que ce que tu vis est dur, mais ce qui te reste à vivre est encore pire. Écris-lui. Même s'il ne lira jamais tes lettres. Tente de préserver la flamme qui brûle en toi. Cette plume est éternelle comme le phœnix qui l'a apportée, et si tu écris avec cette plume, tes mots seront également éternels. Ecris pour te rappeler à jamais de ce que tu ressens à l'instant présent. Écris-lui tes sentiments car tant que l'amour t'habitera, tu ne pourras jamais mourir._

_Fais en bon usage._

_Ta maman. _


	5. Chapter 5 : Nous sommes de retour pour v

Bonjour à tous ! Avant toute chose, je souhaitais m'excuser pour ce retard inadmissible (quoi que j'ai de solides arguments, tenez-vous bien !), étant donné les vacances d'été ainsi que la reprise des cours (l'université demande beaucoup de travail) je n'ai eu aucun délai pour écrire. J'avais commencé ce chapitre avant les vacances (enfin disons que j'avais écrit une page) et je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui car j'avais du temps. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui ont attendu trèèèèès longtemps mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je tâcherai d'être plus productive ! (Promis je deviendrais une machine un de ces jours !) Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira. La suite sera pour très bientôt : )

**Chapitre 5 : **Nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

_Cher Harry,_

_Apparemment, écrire ce que l'on ressent nous fait du bien. Je n'en suis pas si sûre, écrire ce que je ressens à cet instant précis rend les choses beaucoup trop réelles. La réalité me sourit avec atrocité, ne cessant de me rappeler que je suis seule, bien trop seule. Et le fait de t'écrire sans pouvoir t'envoyer mes lettres montre également que rien ne pourra me sauver de cette solitude, j'écris à quelqu'un qui ne me lira jamais. Mais j'ose espérer que si j'appuie assez fort sur ce parchemin, tu pourras ressentir, au fond de toi, que je pense à toi._

_Tu me manques tellement,_

_Ginny._

Les cours avaient commencé depuis près de deux semaines seulement, et l'atmosphère qui régnait semblait électrique. Les élèves se méfiaient de tout un chacun, et un climat de suspicion s'était installé. Plus personne ne se saluait chaleureusement dans les couloirs, chacun se contentait d'un simple hochement de la tête. Et même ceux qui d'ordinaire étaient si proches, semblaient se complaire dans leur silence des plus profonds. C'était comme si des Détraqueurs longeaient les murs du château et absorbait la joie et la gaieté de chacun. Poudlard avait bien changé. Chaque jour, un élève quittait le château pour aller enterrer un membre de sa famille ou un proche. Certains élèves ne revinrent jamais.

Et parmi cette angoisse omniprésente, certains tentaient de conserver l'espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour cette guerre s'achèvera. Ces quelques optimistes, peu nombreux, tentaient d'être au-dessus de l'atmosphère maussade. Parmi eux, Ginny, Neville et Luna. Ce dernier trio semblait avoir remplacé le trio de référence que formaient Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient les seuls à contester le régime mis en place. Toujours près à défier les Carrow, ils montraient l'exemple aux autres. Malheureusement, Neville n'était pas en sixième année comme Ginny et Luna, il était donc rarement soutenu bien que les autres septièmes années approuvaient son comportement.

Un jeudi soir, Ginny et Luna faisaient leurs dissertations de Métamorphose à la bibliothèque lorsque Neville les rejoignit, une coupure rouge et bien nette à la joue.

« - Neville ! s'exclama Ginny, surprise. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Oh ça ? dit-il en montrant sa coupure du doigt. J'ai juste titillé notre chère Alecto Carrow.

- Titiller, c'est-à-dire ? demanda Ginny.

- He bien… je lui ai demandé combien de pourcentage de sang moldu elle et son frère avaient dans les veines, répondit Neville en rigolant.

- Tu es incorrigible, sourit Ginny tandis que Luna s'esclaffait bruyamment attirant le regard réprobateur de leurs voisins.

- Ca valait le coup ! dit-il. Même si Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que ça mettrait du temps à cicatriser.

- Nous avons un nouveau Harry, s'enjoua Luna, mais avec une cicatrice sur la joue. Pas mal, ça donnera de l'espoir aux troupes !

- De quelles troupes tu parles Luna ? soupira Ginny. Nous n'avons aucune troupe, tous les élèves sont terrorisés rien qu'à l'idée de se balader dans le parc.

- C'est faux, nia Luna, la terreur est subjective, tout le monde le sait.

- Très bien, dit Ginny, alors va expliquer à la quasi-totalité de Poudlard que lorsque Voldemort leur lancera un Avada Kedavra, ce sera subjectif !

- Du calme, Luna a soulevé un point intéressant, objecta Neville.

- Et moi ce que je dis est digne de la parole d'un Botruc ? se renfrogna Ginny.

- Théoriquement les Botrucs ne parlent pas, dit Neville. Prends-en de la graine, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

- Très drôle, Neville, bon quel est ce point si spécial que Luna a soulevé ?

- Nous avons besoin de troupes ! s'exclama-t-il.

- De troupes ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Oui pour combattre la terreur et redonner espoir ! Il nous faut une armée !

- Et étant donné que tous les élèves sont sur liste rouge, on demande à qui ? Aux centaures ? ironisa Ginny.

- Ginny, ne sois pas stupide, tu sais de quoi il parle, dit Luna.

- L'armée de Dumbledore ! s'enthousiasma Neville.

- C'est une blague ? demanda Ginny. Petit un, Dumbledore est mort, petit deux, Harry était le chef et il n'est plus là, petit trois, Ombrage n'est plus là, petit quatre la moitié des membres ne sont plus là, petit cinq, personne n'est prêt à risquer sa vie !

- Détrompe-toi Ginny ! dit Luna. Personne n'est prêt à lancer des remarques cinglantes aux Carrow comme nous mais beaucoup sont prêts à se battre pour la bataille finale, et on doit s'y préparer !

- La bataille finale ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Il est évident qu'il y aura une bataille finale à la fin de la guerre, répondit Luna. Ca se passe toujours comme ça. Et il faut qu'on soit prêt.

- Qu'en dis-tu Ginny ? On redonne vie à l'A.D ? demanda Neville, les yeux brillants de joie.

- Ainsi soit-il ! sourit Ginny. Ca ne peut qu'être bénéfique. »

Ca ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de Ginny. Harry serait fier d'elle si elle faisait revivre l'A.D, armée qu'il avait lui-même fondée avec Ron et Hermione. Redonner vie à l'A.D serait comme participer activement à la guerre qui sévissait à l'extérieur. Et Ginny voulait avoir sa place dans ce combat. Elle ne voulait pas être la fille qui est restée cachée à Poudlard pendant que sa famille et ses amis risquaient leurs vies à l'extérieur. Elle doutait, cependant, que beaucoup seraient également prêts à sacrifier leurs vies.

Ginny proposa à Neville de recruter leurs membres grâce aux faux gallions pour voir qui, parmi les anciens, serait susceptible de revenir dans leurs rangs. Neville acquiesça.

« - On devrait utiliser le sort que tu as utilisé cet été pour prévenir les nés-moldus de ne pas revenir à Poudlard, proposa Neville. Comment tu as fait d'ailleurs ?

- Ah, c'est une idée de Fred et George, il suffit de lancer _Vox Postum_ sur la pièce et de parler puis quand tu as finis tu tapotes la pièce.

- Tu es au courant que tes frères sont des génies ? s'ébahit Neville.

- Oui, mais je crois que je suis la seule de la famille à l'avoir remarqué », dit Ginny avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, ils décidèrent d'envoyer un message évasif mais complet : « L'A.D se reconstruit. L'endroit habituel jeudi à 19h. Soyez présents. » Ils avaient jugé bon de désigner la Salle sur demande par « l'endroit habituel » au cas où quelqu'un aurait laissé sa pièce entre de mauvaises mains.

Ledit jour arriva très rapidement. Ginny, Neville et Luna arrivèrent les premiers à la Salle sur demande, une demi-heure en avance afin de tout mettre en place. Même si chacun sait que cette pièce mettait tout en ordre elle-même, ils voulaient s'assurer que la salle était authentiquement la même que deux ans auparavant.

« - Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions, on sera beaucoup moins nombreux, il y avait beaucoup de nés-moldus dans l'A.D, dit Ginny.

- Peut-être mais fais un peu confiance aux autres, ils peuvent nous étonner, répondit Luna.

- Oui, on verra… » soupira Ginny.

A l'heure prévue, ils guettèrent des arrivants. Personne n'arriva. Cinq minutes passèrent et toujours personne.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne vient ? demanda Neville.

- Peut-être qu'ils pensent que c'est une fête et qu'il est indécent d'arriver à l'heure, proposa Luna. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

Au bout de quinze minutes, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir. Ginny pensa qu'avec la chance qu'ils avaient, ce serait certainement Miss Teigne, mais c'étaient des sorciers qui entraient. Ils étaient près d'une dizaine ! Ginny vit les visages de Seamus Finningan, Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie MacMillan. Tous les anciens de l'A.D encore présents à Poudlard avaient répondu présents !

« - Excusez-nous pour le retard, on ne se souvenait plus combien de fois il fallait tourner devant la tapisserie, s'excusa Seamus.

- Vous êtes tous venus ! s'exclama Ginny en prenant tout le monde dans ses bras.

- Evidemment, dit Michael Corner un peu gêné par l'étreinte de son ex petite-amie. Sauf Zacharias Smith, c'était à prévoir.

- Bon, vous savez pourquoi on vous a réunis ici, aujourd'hui ? demanda Neville.

- Pour refonder l'A.D ? répondit Ernie. Le message était plutôt clair.

- Oui, certes. Voilà, nous pensons qu'il faut nous préparer pour la guerre, annonça Neville. Même si pour l'instant nous sommes en sécurité, du moins en théorie, nous serons bientôt à l'extérieur ou bien c'est l'extérieur qui viendra à nous. Il faut donc s'y préparer.

- Nous devons être prêts, continua Ginny. Le concept ne sera pas seulement de se préparer à une potentielle bataille, mais nous souhaitons mettre en place un mouvement de résistancialisme. Nous devons nous opposer au régime d'oppression mis en place par Rogue et les Carrow, nous devons combattre ! Pour la mémoire de Dumbledore, pour soutenir…Harry et…

- Oui Harry, d'ailleurs il est où Harry ? demanda Susan.

- On n'en sait rien, répondit Ginny.

- Arrête, Ginny, tu es sa petite amie, tu dois bien avoir une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ! insista Susan.

- Je ne… je n'en sais strictement rien. Cela dit, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous demander où est Harry. »

Ginny n'osa même pas préciser qu'Harry et elle n'étaient même plus ensembles et que, par conséquent, Harry n'avait que faire de lui donner des nouvelles. Elle ne put le dire, car le prononcer était comme admettre qu'elle avait échoué.

« Sur ce, vous êtes tous partants ? » demanda Neville, sentant que Ginny avait besoin d'aide.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

« - Très bien, mais vous devez prendre conscience que cette fois sera différente de la dernière, souleva gravement Neville. Quand l'A.D a été créée pour réussir à apprendre malgré Ombrage, tout ce que nous risquions était d'avoir des heures de colle, des punitions, rien de bien grave. Au pire on aurait pu être expulsés. Aujourd'hui c'est différent, c'est bien pire, on pourrait être amenés à se battre, on pourrait se faire tuer.

- Bien évidemment, si Hermione était là, elle nous dirait qu'être expulsé est pire que de se faire tuer mais passons outre ce détail, ajouta Ginny en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bon pour commencer, la première chose à faire sera de recruter le plus de monde possible, annonça Neville. Ou au minimum de montrer aux autres qu'ils n'ont aucune raison d'avoir peur des Carrow. Prenez exemple sur moi, Luna et Ginny, n'hésitez pas à leur répondre, à contester leur autorité. Ils ne vous feront pas de mal, même s'ils nous torturent un petit peu, jamais ils ne nous tuerons car nous sommes de sang sorcier.

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie de me faire charcuter le visage comme toi Neville », pouffa Parvati.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques minutes de comment discréditer le régime des Carrow puis les membres de l'A.D partirent. Les trois nouveaux leaders restèrent encore quelques minutes pour mettre au point certaines choses.

« - Je pense qu'il faut taper fort, maintenant, dit Neville.

- Taper fort ? C'est-à-dire ? demanda Luna.

- Nous devons montrer que nous sommes de retour, répondit Neville comme si c'était évident.

- Et comment ? A la Pokemon genre « Nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour » ? rigola Ginny toute seule.

- Pekomon ? C'est quoi ça ? s'enquit Neville.

- Il me semble que c'est une espèce rare se rapprochant du Ronflak Cornu, réfléchit Luna.

- Laissez tomber, c'est un truc moldu, soupira Ginny.

- N'es-tu pas sensé être de sang-pur ? sourit Luna.

- Traître à son sang, rappelle toi, dit Ginny avec un clin d'œil, mon père adore tout ce qui est moldu c'est bien connu.

- Revenons à nos hiboux, s'exclama Neville, nous devons donc montrer que nous sommes là par l'intermédiaire d'un… message. Vous n'auriez pas une idée ?

- On pourrait éventrer les Carrow et écrire avec leur sang sur les murs « L'Armée de Dumbledore est de retour. Ennemi de Potter prenez garde », ca fait très Tom Jedusor, proposa Ginny avec ironie.

- Excellente idée ! s'écria Neville.

- Pardon ? Tu comptes vraiment les éventrer ? s'étonna Ginny. Parce qu'on pourrait les éventrer avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Apparemment Dumbledore l'a légué à Harry mais l'épée a disparu donc il faudrait d'abord la retrouver.

- Non je ne pensais pas à l'idée de les éventrer. Et comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? demanda Neville, surpris.

- Comme toutes les petites sœurs du monde, j'écoute aux portes quand mon grand frère est dans sa chambre avec son meilleur ami, répondit Ginny en souriant. Ca aide beaucoup dans la vie de tous les jours.

- D'accord… Revenons à l'idée initiale, dit Neville. Je pensais à l'idée que tu as soulevée, celle d'écrire sur les murs.

- D'accord… mais pas avec du sang », frissonna Ginny.

Personne excepté Harry, Ron et Hermione ne savait que c'était Ginny qui avait ouvert la chambre des Secrets et qui, par conséquent, avait également écrit les messages de menaces sur les murs avec du sang. Les gens savaient seulement qu'elle avait été possédée par Voldemort. Et elle comptait bien garder les détails secret pour encore quelques décennies, du moins si elle vivait jusque là.

« - Très bien. Je propose qu'on fasse ça aujourd'hui ! s'enjoua Neville.

- Je suis d'accord ! dit Luna.

- Moi aussi, à une condition. Je n'écris pas sur les murs, ordonna Ginny.

- C'est pour le principe ou bien tu es atteinte de troubles obsessionnels ? Fais attention, parfois c'est signe qu'un Joncheruine est entré dans notre cerveau, mit en garde Luna.

- Disons que c'est le principe », sourit Ginny en voyant que son amie ne changerait jamais.

Ils sortirent de la Salle sur demande et allèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ginny et Neville convinrent de rejoindre Luna à minuit près de la Grande Salle. Ils avaient convenu d'écrire leur message en évidence dans le hall.

« - Tu vois que l'A.D est toujours d'actualité, dit Neville à Ginny tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée dans leur salle commune.

- Oui, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'ils auraient tous accepté, s'enthousiasma Ginny. C'est vraiment formidable. On a l'impression de faire quelque chose de concret. Je sais qu'on ne fait pas ça pour rien !

- Dis moi Ginny, c'est quoi ta motivation à vouloir jouer un rôle dans cette guerre ? demanda Neville. Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que devenir les leaders de l'A.D c'est avoir un rôle important dans la guerre. Alors dis-moi, c'est quoi ta motivation ?

- Ma motivation ? s'étonna Ginny. Je n'ai pas de motivation à proprement parlé, je n'ai juste pas envie de rester sur le côté à regarder les autres mourir, je veux me battre tout simplement !

- Moi, ma motivation c'est de rendre ma grand-mère fière de moi, je voudrais qu'elle me voit comme le fils de mon père. Je voudrais être digne d'être le fils de Frank et Alice Londubat. Et je le serais. Mais je ne peux l'être que par le regard de ma grand-mère. C'est elle qui me fait sentir qui je suis. Et lorsque j'ai vu sa fierté lorsqu'elle a su que nous avons infiltré le ministère et qu'on s'est battu, j'ai été fier de moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais fier. Et je voudrais voir encore une fois la fierté dans les yeux de ma grand-mère. Parce que ses yeux représentent les regards que mes parents ne peuvent me lancer parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. C'est ça ma motivation. C'est pour ça que je veux me battre !

- C'est vraiment très admirable Neville. Mais ta grand-mère a de quoi être fière de toi, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Si elle te voyait à l'instant présent, je t'assure qu'elle serait vraiment vraiment très très fière ! Et même si tes parents n'expriment plus rien, toi tu ressens des choses pour eux, et c'est ce qui compte. Je sais que tu les aime tellement que ça suffirait à combler le vide qui est en eux. Sois fier de toi Neville, tu es courageux, tu es un Gryffondor ! dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est gentil Ginny. Harry a vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

- On ne peut pas dire que je lui sois très utile ces temps-ci…murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Neville, une fois que tout sera terminé, vous serez heureux comme avant. Harry et toi irez devant le lac comme tous après-midis libres et il t'empêchera de faire tes devoirs. Puis ensuite Hermione vous dira que vous avez du retard dans vos devoirs. Pendant ce temps-là, Ron sera en train de manger beaucoup trop de gâteaux. Et nous on rigolera parce que ce tableau, ce tableau qu'on était tellement habitué à voir, sera de retour. Et parce que ce tableau nous manque, mais on fera tout pour retrouver ce tableau. Ce tableau heureux.

- J'aimerai en être aussi certaine que toi Neville… soupira Ginny.

- Je te le promets ! dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Et on fera tout pour qu'Harry aussi soit fier de toi, même si je pense qu'il l'a toujours été ! »

Ginny se sentait bien après avoir parlé avec Neville. Il savait quoi dire. Même si certains pouvaient le trouver maladroit, ce qu'il était de toute évidence, il n'était plus le petit garçon qui avait besoin d'un Rapeltout pour se rappeler de fermer sa braguette de pantalon. Neville avait grandi, il était maintenant courageux et prêt à se dévouer pour n'importe qui. Et Ginny admirait Neville qui avait désormais l'âme d'un chef. Le vrai leader de l'A.D.

Un peu avant minuit, Ginny et Neville descendirent et allèrent devant la Grande Salle pour y rejoindre Luna. Cette dernière était déjà là.

« C'est parti les amis ! s'enjoua Luna. Avec un sort de Peinture Perpétuelle ça devrait être pas mal non ? »

Ils acquiescèrent. Luna devait se charger du sort. Ils réfléchissaient donc sur le message qu'ils allaient écrire.

« - Je propose un truc simple mais clair, du style _L'Armée de Dumbledore est de retour et recrute_, proposa Ginny.

- Ou tout simplement _L'Armée de Dumbledore recrute_, dit Neville.

- Oui mais il n'y a pas l'idée de retour, en disant seulement le mot recrute on a l'impression que c'est un truc nouveau, or c'est une renaissance ! protesta Ginny.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny, dit Luna. Il faut un truc fort pour marquer le coup. Pourquoi pas _L'Armée de Dumbledore est toujours là et recrute._

- C'est la même chose, gardons l'idée de Ginny. On est d'accord ? demanda Neville.

- C'est parti ! dirent Luna et Ginny en chœur et en souriant.

Luna leva sa baguette et se mit à tracer des lettres rouges brillantes sur le marbre blanc. En gros caractères s'affichait **L'ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE EST DE RETOUR ET RECRUTE**. L'Armée de Dumbledore venait officiellement de renaître de ses cendres.


End file.
